FwPCMH13
Nagisa Oyako de Dai-BATORU? Hana no KOKORO Koshirazu!? is the 13th episode of futari wa pretty cure max heart Synopsis It's late evening, and Nagisa goes to return Honoka's notes. her mom asks her to put something on, because it's getting cold in the evenings. She says, that she'll bring something herself from her room, but Nagisa asks her not to go, because her room is "a bit" messed up. Her mom says to put on something herself, but Nagisa just goes out. Later, she was telling the whole story to Honoka and Hikari. Honoka said, that she's a bit jealous, because even if she wanted she couldn't get into a fight with her parents, because they live sepparatelly. Then Akane-san called Hikari, saying it's time for cleaning, and Nagisa started sneezing, but still denied, that she's cold. Later, it was shown that she caught a cold and has a fever. Nagisa's mom came to her room, and said, that Honoka and Hikari came. Nagisa wanted to go meet them at the door, but her mom said for her to sleep - she'll call them. Then the girls were talking, and Nagisa said, that she's fine and will go to school tomorrow. Then they started talking about their battle, and everyone said, that they'll protect Hikari. Hikari said, that she's happy for their words, but she still doesn't know what should she do. Nagisa said, that she should just be herself - they're not protecting her because of the world - they are protecting her because she is she. They are protecting her so they could always stay together and know each other better. Meanwhile, a new Heartiel appeared in the Garden of Rainbows. Next morning, Nagisa said to Honoka and hikari, that she is still fighting with her mother. Mepple tried repeating what she said with -mepo, and Porun got worried, that Nagisa's mother kept saying -mepo all the time. Nagisa said, that she might not make up with her for entire life. Meanwhile, Nagisa's mother was sneezing - she caught cold from taking care of Nagisa. Hikari was thinking, is there anything she could do. Later, when Nagisa returned home, she knew, that her mother has a fever. Her dad asked her to go shopping for groceries with him. They talked her mother to write the shopping list and they went shopping. When they came to one shop, salesman remembered her as little girl who used to came here holding hands with her mother. When they came to another shop, saleswoman was carrying a baby on her back. Her dad said, that it was not long time ago, when she was like that. He told her a story, about when she was a child, she used to get sick often, and he mom kept worrying about her every time. Once he was out with his job, and her mother carried her on her back all the way to the hospital, when her coughing didn't stopped all night. Then Nagisa understood, that she completelly ignored her mother's feelings acting like that. She decided to go home and apologise to her mom, but Circulas came and made zakenna from a bridge. Honoka and Hikari came too. Circulas asked, when will the Queen be resurrected, or is there something that they are still missing for Queen's resurrection. Nagisa and Honoka transformed to Pretty Cure. Hikari transformed to Luminous too. While Black and White were battling, a Heartiel came. Circulas also noticed it. He said, that it was tiny, but had a lot of power. Then Black and White used Marble Screw Max and defeated zakenna. Then Nagisa returned home, and saw, that her mother was fine and ate the odangos. She started crying, saying, that she was worried about her. Then Nagisa's dad returned, saying, that he couldn't find corn anywhere. Nagisa's mom said, that corns are sold in cans too. Dad said, that he brought popcorn. Everyone started laughing. Characters *Nagisa Misumi / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Hikari Kujo / Shiny Luminous *Pollun *Mipple *Mepple *Seekun, Pyuan *Circulas *Uraganos *Viblis *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Misumi Rie *Misumi Takeshi *Misumi Ryouta *Fujita Akane *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes